


meum, non tuum.

by yae



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Crying, Cuckolding, Dubious Morality, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Forced Masturbation, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Light Dom/sub, Love Triangles, Masturbation, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Possession, Rough Sex, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yae/pseuds/yae
Summary: crystal exarch catches wol Him having a bit of playtime and watches, suspecting something is off only for it to turn out much worse than he’d expecteddraft title: emet cucks exarch
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Original Character(s), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

The Crystal Exarch stepped toward the large looking crystal within the frame. He shifted his feet and reached out. Hesitate, slightly pull back...

He shouldn’t... What if she found out?

Would she call him a stalker? Peeping tom? Oh Gods, what if he saw something he shouldn’t...?

His hand immediately clapped over his reddening face as his mind went straight to the gutters. Argh, even if he did _accidentally_ see... it’s not like he would continue watching! He wouldn’t!

No, no. He had _no_ ill intentions. The day had seemed to truly wear on Him; he was worried! He wanted to simply peek, make sure she was alright... Make sure she was even resting, as he knew she was wont to do everything but.

Steeling himself, he raised his staff to the portal and gave a light wave, briefly closing his eyes to picture who he wished to see. _Him..._  
He opened his eyes again. A clear view of her bed, which was quite empty. For a moment, he was annoyed. Had she not heeded his words? Yet just then, a _flop_ and a large mass entered the scene. There she was, sprawled out on the bed now and slowly pulling herself fully onto it. She groaned and buried her face in the pillow, remaining still for some time. The Exarch couldn’t help chuckling into his free hand. He was right; she _was_ tired. But suffocating herself in her pillow would not ease it! He paused as she turned her head, an ear twitching as though she’d heard something. Him’s face contorted and she shot up, opening her mouth to speak. The Exarch flinched, wondering if he’d heard him despite knowing that fully impossible. As fast as her demeanor had changed, it grew calm again, and she moved off the bed. He blinked slowly, narrowing his eyes at how she moved. Like she was fully rejuvenated, not to mention so... so...

_Was **sexy** the word?_

The Exarch swallowed the lump in his throat. Alright, best turn away now. He’d had his peek, made sure she was alright...  
but...  
He looked to the corner of the screen, watching her dig through the dresser near the bed. She seemed to find what she was looking for, stopping and moving back to the bed. Him sat upon it lazily with a sigh, stretching her limbs out. In her hand was... what was it? He couldn’t see it too well. The shape, it was like a—  
The Crystal Exarch’s eyes grew wide as dinner plates as Him shimmied out of her lower garments and he connected the dots. He really, _really_ had to look away now. Turn this projection off and _stop_ intruding on her privacy. This was debased, utterly horrible...! For how much he loved her, he shouldn’t feel so frozen and compelled to spy...!

Yet spy he did, eyes trained on Him as she kicked her pants and panties off with a huff. Her long legs and wide hips that sometimes made him wonder if she had clothes custom made to fit her... She dumped the d— _toy_... beside her, one hand wrapping around her chest and the now freed other trailing lower.

He gulped. He shouldn’t be watching.

Him exhaled softly as she touched her lower lips, giving her breast a small squeeze.

He. Shouldn’t. Be. Watching. . .

She massaged her inner thighs and the outside of her most intimate area, other hand caressing her breast before moving up to her _upper_ lips. A press against the plush, rosy lines, threatening to push inside. Instead, she pulled back, licking her lips and grabbing the toy again. Her hand worked lower, not directly touching anymore but touching everywhere else enough to heat herself up. Him held the toy oh so delicately and only then did the Crystal Exarch get a good look at it.

He blushed. Bright red.

It was made of crystal, looking as though it were made of the Tower itself. Yet, it was a bit long and not too thick. The toy... almost seemed like something he knew well. But that was impossible.  
...Right?

He nearly choked as he inhaled sharply upon seeing Him bring the tip to her lips. She pressed them so hard against yet kissed it so tenderly. Her tongue fell out just enough to give a quick lick, her cheeks growing darker and darker. She had yet to properly moan, instead, breathing deeply and gasping softly. What would she sound like... when she finally _did_ moan? Whose name would she cry...?  
No! No, no, no. That was none of his business and he couldn’t continue watc—

Him tilted the toy along with her head and began to kiss along the side. Her brows were knitted and she seemed entirely _enraptured_ with the crystalline cock. She finally stuck her tongue out and took a _looong_ drag along the side. The Exarch clutched at his robe, pursing his lips as he felt an excited _twitch_ from beneath.  
She kissed it more, entirely worshipping the toy as she covered it in saliva. Her eyes would fall closed, small ‘mm’s and ‘haa’s exiting her mouth. Him flattened her tongue and pressed the faux dick’s tip into it, dragging upward ever so slowly and letting the tip of her tongue flick off it. Then, she gave another tender kiss to the tip before finally pushing it past entirely. The toy halfway inside, half still out, the Exarch was trembling. Who was she thinking of? Who did she want to _devote_ to so sweetly? Another hard swallow as her eyelids fluttered, nails digging into her thighs. She quietly moaned against the cock and the Crystal Exarch covered his mouth to keep from gasping himself. This... this was wrong. He couldn’t keep watching, he kept saying, but doing nothing—!  
Him pushed a little more inside, tilting her head back. The Exarch could now see her tongue underneath the toy, trying to lick and ease its entrance. Another drawn out ‘mm’ as her narrowed eyes stared cross her nose, watching the toy slowly claim her mouth. Suddenly, she pressed her palm against the base and shoved it the rest of the way, causing her eyes to snap open and a strangled moan echoing. Tears welled from the unexpected motion yet she so eagerly accepted it, hollowing her cheeks and sucking. She finally pushed against her pussy again, making another groan tumble out and she bobbed her head. Yet before long, the bobbing stopped, replaced by her simply deeply throatfucking herself. Him’s hips wiggled and twitched, legs pressing together as she touched herself. She was too wanton, mewling against the cock in her mouth. Was this something she wanted? Did she want... for a man to take her this way? The Exarch’s head swam and he knew there was no turning back now, if there hadn’t been before.

With a _pop_ and a gasp, Him pulled the toy from her mouth. Her tongue stuck out as if not yet done treating it, but it was needed elsewhere. She’d made a small mess of her face, now coated lips pursing as she pushed her thighs open to expose herself again. Her hands shook and her brows curved firmly up, eyes lidded with desire. A soft exhale and she pressed the tip against herself. A visible shiver crawling down her spine...  
She pressed it harder, biting her lip to stifle a groan as it slowly pushed inside. Yet like before, it seemed not enough for her, and she roughly _shoved_ the crystal cock as far as she could make it go in one thrust. Him threw her head back, moaning _loudly_ as her other hand balled into a fist and dug her nails into her palm. Her entire body trembled violently now and for a few moments she simply lay there, groaning into her pillow as she let herself adjust. The Crystal Exarch was enraptured, unable to tear his eyes away from her pussy, stretched and stuffed. He was trying not to drool or act _too_ lecherous despite being alone. If he wanted, he could... play with himself, too...

The Exarch closed his mouth, having realized it was hanging open, when Him spread her legs further. As if she knew he was watching and wanted him to see _everything._ Another grope of her breast and she pulled the toy out with a whimper before pushing it back inside. Her toes curled, knees bent... Again, out and in. Out... and in.  
He watched as she now eased herself into it, finding a beat she could drum herself with. She wasn’t holding back anymore, strings of moans tumbling from her lips with each and every little movement. A pinch of her nipple, or letting a finger brush against her clit. Everything seemed to be a spark for her kindling. Him rolled her hips in tune with her hand and the dick, occasionally needily bucking with a small yip accompanying it. She was moving faster, head lolling to the side and her eyes roaming... until they finally landed directly onto _him._ It was coincidence, pure coincidence—!! Yet it made the Crystal Exarch jump with a light moan upon her eyes meeting his. They were deep crystals themselves and they seemed to beg him to come and replace her feeble toy. Though her lashes and lids fluttered, mouth opening and closing, her eyes remained trained on him as she seemed to build herself closer and closer.  
Any moment, she was nearly to the edge... A tight grip to her ample chest, her teeth gritting as she pushed herself to the breaking point...

Right... _there!_

Him pulled the toy out entirely, hips quivering and raising slightly to try and meet it again. She quickly gave herself what she wanted, mimicking the first pump and shoving the cock into her eager cunt just as roughly as before. Her head was thrown back again, this time a wanton howl reaching the very depths of the Exarch’s ears as she climaxed. Hips rolling once more, riding it out while clearly seeing pure white. With one final groan, she fell limply against the bed, panting and drooling from the corner of her mouth. Her eyes were glassy and she merely stared at the wall the bed sat against, catching her breath.  
...He’d seen enough. He was ashamed, even more so that he was _hard as a godsdamned **diamond**_ from watching her. The Crystal Exarch lowered his head.

“Mm. Enjoy the show, Exarch?”

It snapped back up.

He looked at Him, entirely changed now as she _clearly_ stared at him. Deep in his mind, something had nagged— Her upset just before finding the toy, and conflicting demeanor while playing... A wide smirk traveled across her face before a bright red and glowing glyph appeared over it.

“Emet-Se—!”

“Best hurry. I believe our _dear_ hero may not be able to take much more of what I have a mind to do with her...”

With that, Him snapped her fingers and the projection went dark before returning back to a crystalline screen. The Exarch’s staff clattered against the floor, heavy doors swinging slowly.

_He was already on his way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what to tag this shitty dumb horny where emet says Exarch Shut Up And Get The Fuck Out I’m Gonna Fuck Your Wife Now so take it or leave it


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh, the Exarch! Welcome back, sir!” The Manager of Suites smiled warmly. “Do you nee—“

“My apologies but I am in a small rush! I must see to the warrior— do _not_ follow me!” The Crystal Exarch called, hurrying past. “Do not follow or send anyone after me, not even Lyna! Er— please! Thank you!”

He dashed up the stairs faster than he thought his old legs could take him. Round the bend, to the grandmaster suite. The desire to hesitate flashed for a mere moment, but he couldn’t! She needed him! The Exarch slammed his weight against the double doors, grabbing the handles and throwing them open. He froze as his eyes took in what was _not_ the suite. It was like a different room, different _dimension_ entirely. The lighting was dim, the only glow being the immense amount of candles littering the floor and shelves. Despite the darkness, and not due to his feline attributes, his eyes could clearly see a path leading up... to...

_The bed._

There Him lay, fully nude now. She was quivering and whimpering, eyes fogged once more. Yet she seemed to see him, mouth falling open,

“R-...Raha...”

He shivered hearing her call his _true_ name. Oh gods, he wanted to pounce and give her something to whimper about... But he had to be the better, if not because he’d already seen too much. The Exarch hurriedly stepped toward the bed, approaching the side and dancing around it to reach her. He stretched his hand out to touch her only to find it being yanked and tied behind his back along with his other arm. The Exarch was thrown slightly as if a barrier was keeping him away and he squirmed, hissing through his teeth. Some sort of invisible bind, no doubt because of—

“Emet-Selch!”

“Faster than I had anticipated, like a knight to save his princess. The hero _does_ make quite the damsel, hm?”

His gloved hand suddenly appearing, fingers brushing against her cheek. She whined and leaned into his touch.

“What have you done to her?!”

“Oh, calm yourself. Such heat is unbecoming of a man your age and status.” Emet-Selch sighed as he came into view, his eyes rolling. “I have done _nothing_. All you see is of her own doing. Well... I may have enhanced her sensitivity, just a little...”

A crude smirk on his face as the Exarch could now see him fully. Lazily draped on the bed, Him’s head in his lap and his fingers brushing hair from her eyes. He rest his cheek against his other hand. The Crystal Exarch’s tail lashed and he bent forward, snapping with his teeth.

“Remove whatever spells you have cast upon her, _ascian._ If it is me you want then you have me now!”

“And if I said I did not want you?”

He fell silent, eyes blinking. If... Emet-Selch didn’t want to draw him out, then why...?

“Oh, you mortals make yourselves _so_ obvious... Though I suppose you cannot claim to be mortal any longer.” He murmured the last before grinning again. “Very well, if you so desperately wish to know... I want _her._

 _You can’t have her._  
He swallowed the words. “Why? You are enemies... _We_ are enemies.”

“Have I not said I wish to see if we may come to agreement? Nevertheless...” Emet-Selch looked down at the woman clinging to him, eyes shut and chest heaving. He looked like a true lover, tender and like he would stop at nothing to keep her safe... Why did he...?  
“... _Why_ I want her is not something you should concern yourself with. ‘Tis between her and I, _not_ you.”

Those golden eyes flashed up to meet his red ones. Emet-Selch held his gaze for some moments before scoffing.

“Before you ask, because I know you will... I had not intended on drawing you out. No, I was merely inviting myself into her room whence upon I immediately knew you were watching. Why not have some fun, I thought...” He tutted with a chuckle. “Shameful. Shame on you, watching her like a hawk and panting like a dog as she pleased herself. Imagine if she knew...”

The Exarch’s shoulders tensed and he opened his mouth to beg. But... it wasn’t his place to ask Emet-Selch to not tell her... Not to mention, begging and bargaining with an _ascian?_ He shook his head and Emet-Selch shifted. He raised Him, letting her lay against his chest which she did eagerly. She buried her face in his robes, curling the fabric into her hands. Emet-Selch snaked one arm around her waist, his other hand grabbing her chin to force her to look at the Exarch.

“Now then, enough idle chatter. I hadn’t intended to bring you out here but I shall gladly make use of this opportunity, _Crystal Exarch._ ” Where the man had been calm and polite just moments prior, he now scowled and his voice dripped with poison. “Whether you came to save her or no, I _know_ how you look at her. How you see her. Somewhere within, you hoped perhaps you could bed her... But she is outside your grasp. I intend to _keep_ it that way. Your little hero is _mine._ ”

Their eyes both burned, glaring into each other. Finally, another smirk to Emet-Selch’s lips.

“Behave... and just _maybe_ will I treat you to a sample of what you cannot have.”

With that, Emet-Selch snapped his fingers and the Exarch hissed as his bindings grew tighter, locking him in place and rendering him fully immobile now. That didn’t stop him from squirming and gnashing his fangs as he was forced to watch the ascian turn Him and pull her onto his lap. One hand tenderly pulling her legs open, the other ghosting up her abdomen. She shivered and groaned, her own hands wrapping around his wrists. Yet she was far too weak to do much resisting, instead, simply holding onto him and leaning into his touch. Such soft noises falling from her lips and Emet-Selch plunged his two forefingers into her pussy. Him threw her head back, a muted moan being shivered out. He curled them, a gasp now and a light roll of her hips. The Exarch tried to look away but found himself unable to move even his head. Perhaps elsewhere with his eyes then, like her face, but... He found himself to stare anywhere beyond what rest between her thighs. Her legs were spreading wider, again seemingly so he could see every little inch of her. Emet-Selch slowly pumped his fingers, cooing into her ears and making her bite her lip. Another brush against her cheek, his hand pulling away and out of her grasp. He looked back at the Exarch, his smirk hidden by Him’s hair as he snapped his fingers once more. Nothing seemed to change, except...

“O-Oohh... R-Raha...!”

Him’s eyes widened as she turned to look at Emet-Selch. Her cheeks flushed and she stopped moving her hips. She looked back away like she was shy. The Exarch still glared yet was visibly confused until Emet-Selch spoke once more.

“How does it feel? Him...”

That—! That was _his_ voice!

Had Emet-Selch masked as him?! He opened his mouth to shout, yell, curse at the ascian... but nothing came out. He kept trying, but his voice seemed to well and truly belong to Emet-Selch now.

“D-... Don’t make me say...” Him whimpered.

“Say it, my warrior... I know just how _slutty_ you can be.”

The Exarch nearly exploded, his face growing as red as his hair from anger and embarrassment. He would never...! Him wasn’t—!!  
Yet the woman seemed to enjoy such a nasty name, sharply exhaling with a shiver. Emet-Selch thrust his fingers into her again and she moaned with a buck of her hips.

“Y-...Yes... It feels good, ah...!”

“Good girl.” He purred. “Such a good girl... Won’t you still be good for me, and let me have my turn...?”

_Snap._

“Oh... Yes... I-I’m sorry...”

The Exarch stopped his futile kicking as Him looked right at him again. Could she see him again now...? Oh, no. No, no. A grit of her teeth as Emet-Selch pulled his fingers out of her and she crawled off his lap. She then trailed over to the Crystal Exarch and tugged at his robes. He froze entirely, panic riddling his face as Emet-Selch watched from behind the warrior. She pulled his robes up to show the simple spats he wore beneath. Another wiggle but she paid no mind, hooking her fingers into the hem and pulling them down. The Exarch wanted to _die_ as his still-hard cock bounced free and she gasped softly. A momentary pause, then she tenderly took hold of him and kissed his tip. He couldn’t help the immediate moan that followed her action. He’d hardly done anything worth considering him being well-behaved; Emet-Selch just wanted to torture him...! He knew that! He... knew that and yet he... still _so_ expectantly pushed his hips out for Him. He’d always wanted this, the warrior between his legs as he sat on the Tower’s throne, eagerly devouring his cock. It was _sick_ considering the types of people they were; how different they were...! Yet... always “yet”...!

If the Exarch could finally have her lust’s attention, he would take it. He wanted it. Just like that, Emet-Selch was suddenly hovering just behind him, hands placing on his shoulders.

“Go on.”

“No...”

“You _know_ she’s a slut and you _want_ her all the same...”

“Sh-..Shut up! _Please..._ She isn’t...”

He stopped with a groan as Him kissed along the side of his dick, like she had the crystal toy. Her gentle eyes looked up at him. Like black marbles, lidded, she purred,

“I am... Raha, I am...! All for you, I’m... _your_ whore...”

A shudder down her spine as she said it but he knew she was only saying it from the ascian’s influence...! Right...? ...It still sounded... so _hot_ , gods, he was _ashamed._ The way she said his name, dropping the ‘G’ to turn it so much more intimate... She...

“Tell her...”

The Exarch swallowed as she treated his cock, licking and kissing with devotion, just as he’d seen earlier.

“G-... Good girl...”

Another shiver, a glance back up at him. Her brows knitted and there was a faint smile with another long drag of her tongue.

“Th-Thank you... I try... I-I want to please you, Raha...”

Her free hand placed on his lower abdomen, lightly pressing as she went back to her job of polishing him off. He wanted to cry. He knew this wasn’t real, she didn’t mean this. For all he knew, she could have actually hated him... _Why_ did Emet-Selch wish to toy with him so? He had given up the notion of himself and her being an item long ago... Whatever that snake of an ascian wanted, he needn’t worry...!  
The Crystal Exarch bucked his hips and moaned, head falling back. Was it because he couldn’t fully let go...? That she still entered his thoughts now and then, _especially_ when touching himself? Tears in his eyes, ears flat, and yet he moaned without hesitation. She felt amazing... All he’d dreamed of, really... It was one thing to watch her practice on something inanimate, another to _feel_ it in action. Her tongue pressing flat against the base and the agonizingly slow drag up, the tip of her tongue dipping to tease his slit. The Exarch could already feel the desire to cum... He could last longer normally, he knew this was premature, but...! Him, she filled his mind and truly worked him like a—! He grit his teeth and hissed through the gaps, mumbling a warning of his climax.

He felt himself about to peak, hips bucking a final time. Yet there was no finish, only a little yelp sounding from Him. The Exarch opened his eyes to see her having been yanked back by Emet-Selch and tightly in his arms now. He _really_ wanted to sob. It really was torture. Emet-Selch glared at him before snapping his fingers, his own bulky robes disappearing where he wasn’t fully nude but just exposed enough. He pushed Him against the silk sheets, holding her wrists. The woman’s ears pressed against her head and she trembled.

“W-What’s wrong? Did I—“

_“I want to finish inside of you.”_

His voice again, the masquerade still going. The Crystal Exarch tried to thrash once more as he watched Emet-Selch quickly freeing his own excitement. Then, the ascian grabbed hold of Him’s legs and pushed down as if he would get them to flatten against the sheets, too.

“W-Wait, Rah _h—ah..._!!“

A hand clapped over her mouth as she threw her head back. Emet-Selch had utterly _slammed_ his cock into her needy cunt and her mouth fell agape. Splayed fingers covering her silent moan, tears forming in her eyes as all she could create were gasps and small sounds of shock, yet pleasure. Her eyes closed tightly as he slowly pulled out after a moment, finally moaning proper. How beautifully her face twisted with only one round of thrusting and then pulling out... The Exarch grit his teeth as his neglected dick twitched, wanting to be the one that was inside of her. To be the one to claim her... Instead, it was...!  
Emet-Selch shoved himself inside of her again and drew out a cry. Him tried to raise her hips to meet him yet the man still tightly held her down by her legs. A sweet whimper and Emet-Selch continued to thrust roughly to his own rhythm and play with her according to his whims. Him seemed not to mind or simply didn’t realize as she lay trapped, only able to moan and cry out with each pump. Her hands shake and try to grab onto something yet nothing is right, not herself, not “Raha”... She settles for the sheets, head lolling to the side and staring directly at the Exarch. Drool falls from the corner of her lips, her face only becoming messier with how hard she tried to stay somewhat controlled. He stares back at her, rolling his hips as if it would do anything. He groaned himself only to taper off into a whimper of her name. He said her name again, louder. Then louder still, as though thinking perhaps he could reach her, and Emet-Selch clicked his tongue.

The ascian leaned over Him’s body, hands releasing her legs to grab her cheeks firmly and force her to look at him. Another simple snap of his fingers and their position was changed, facing the Exarch with Him now laying right beneath him. Yet it wasn’t the position change she realized, instead, her eyes widening at Emet-Selch. A frail whimper escaped her lips and she weakly raised her hands to push him away. His lips merely twitched as if threatening a smirk and he grabbed her wrists tightly, pulling between her legs while slapping his hips against hers once more. She howled, the collected tears finally falling, whether from upset or pleasure was unknown. A shiver down her spine and she clenched around him, making Emet-Selch sigh a groan.

“E-Em— Emet-Sel— _Ohh!_ P-Please! I-I... wanna c—!”

“Ahh... Close are you, hero? No, no... You can do far better than that... my eager _whore!_ ” He tugged her arms once more as if pulling her down onto his cock as he berated her. She moaned, her hands limp in his. “Beg proper like a good bitch and maybe I shall allow you your climax!”

For some seconds, only whimpers bubbled from her throat. She then wiggled her hips and gasped,

“I want it! I want y-you! M-More, you... I want to _cum!_ P-Please, please, _pleeease...! Emet-Selch!_ ”

Him sobbed, staring at the ascian like she did well and truly belong to him. The man only muttered quiet praise before pressing her against the mattress again, pulling out and raising his hips. The Exarch tried to look away yet he was still forced to watch. No, it was more forceful than before... Emet-Selch wanted him to see _this_ more than anything, hear her beg for him to fill her cunt. He mewled at her sweet voice echoing in his ears, thankful his tears blurred his vision so he could not properly see. Emet-Selch rammed his cock inside of Him once again, a sick _slap_ of flesh reaching him. Once more did Him throw her head back with a wanton scream, brows knitted tightly and back arching as she _came._ The Crystal exarch could not contain himself any longer either and while he never considered himself a voyeur, (what a shock!) he finally fell past the edge and climaxed himself. It was obviously a rough slope for her, her scream giving way to mere whimpers, hics, and gasps. In unison did they right out the visions of stars and pure white, gasping for air and light moans exiting their shaking bodies. Tears stained Him’s cheeks as her body relaxed and fell entirely limp. Emet-Selch let go of her arms which fell over her stomach, her eyes staring blankly up at the Exarch she could not see. A soft whine as the ascian pulled out, her eyes becoming lidded. Emet-Selch raised a gloved hand to her face and pressed his thumb against her lower lip, tilting her head back to show the Exarch. He gave the man a disappointed ‘tsk.’

“Disgusting creature! Look at the mess you’ve made of her lovely face.”

It was true and he was ashamed. Oh, if he hadn’t been before, he was horribly burning now. He had cum all over Him’s face and even her collarbones. He would have said it was _beautiful_ , if if had just been them. Instead, he was forced to painfully watch his beloved crush, his inspiration and hero, be fucked into the mattress by their mortal enemy. Their mortal enemy who had even made her _beg_ for him to fuck her to the end. Painfully reach his without help, after he had been cruelly left on the ascian’s terms. He hung his head low and _sobbed._ The Exarch babbled his apologies, whimpering and curling his tail around his leg. He wanted to _die._ Yet a hold on his chin and his head being tilted up, he looked pathetically at the ascian who merely frowned at him.

“Understand now? It shall _never_ be you.” Emet-Selch’s eyes were cold and he tightened his grip, making the Exarch grunt in light pain. “Fail to learn and I _will_ teach this lesson again, and I will _not_ be so kind.”  
A slow-rising smirk as his hand let go of the Exarch’s chin, ghosting lower until it reached his neck. Deft fingers wrapped around and _squeezed_ , Emet-Selch’s gaze truly frightening now.

“I could simply go straight to crushing your little geode of a body, too. I would not be opposed at all...” _Harder._ He gasped for breath and the tightness was released quickly. Emet-Selch’s sick grin disappeared, an expression of apathy on his face. “...but for her sake, I spare your life this night. As I said... Next time, I will not be so generous.”

The Exarch coughed, head lolling as he sucked in a deep breath. You would think with his neck so crystalline, one wouldn’t be able to choke him, yet he swore he heard a small _crack_ when Emet-Selch’s hand was around it. He blinked and looked up, panting to get rid of the feeling of the ascian strangling him. He then looked down to Him. Her eyes were closed, body still. For a moment, he panicked.

“Relax, boy. She’s tired from serving us like a good girl.” He smirked, fingers snapping. Another blink of the Exarch’s eyes in which the room disappeared, replaced with the familiar sight of the Pendants’ grandmaster suite. “The hero needs her well-deserved rest... and she won’t remember _anything_ when she wakes again, save for the little bout of fun I assisted her with earlier. I trust you to not remind her of what happened later.

After all... _you_ started it by watching her when she thought was safely private and all to herself...”

The Exarch looked back at Him. The snap had cleaned her entirely, just as she was before this whole thing began minus that she was still nude. Emet-Selch haphazardly threw a blanket over her form before rubbing his neck and yawning.

“ _Quite_ spent myself. I suggest you hurry along to your little Ocular and do whatever it is that an exarch of crystal would normally do.”

With that, one final snap and they were outside the suite, the Exarch’s bindings removed and his robes straightened out. Though... he could still feel his shorts were lowered... He hurriedly yanked them upward and looked around only to find Emet-Selch lazily waving the back of his hand and stepping through his usual portal. At the last second, he threw his head back to shoot one more assured glance and smirk at the Crystal Exarch before disappearing completely. The Exarch stood in silence for several moments, simply... in shock.  
Eventually, he turned and slowly went down the steps. Walk past the reception, of which he was thankful the Master was away. Use the aetheryte to take him to the Dossal Gate before he sluggishly climbed the long stairwell. He ignored the guard greeting him and entered the tower before making his way to the Ocular.

Once finally safely within the Ocular’s quiet chamber, doors creaking shut behind him, he collapsed to his knees. The Exarch bent his body forward while burying his face in his hands, pressing them against the floor and then _sobbing._

The Crystal Exarch wailed his sorrows within the soundproof and isolated room, his only company now the echoes of his pathetic self’s lovelorn and shameful crying...

**Author's Note:**

> idk what to tag this shitty dumb horny where emet says Exarch Shut Up And Get The Fuck Out I’m Gonna Fuck Your Wife Now so take it or leave it


End file.
